The Walker Dynasty
The Walkers are the Imperial ruling family and their dynasty officially began when Josh Walker formally established the Galactic Empire out of the old Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Walker family line has since held the Imperial throne for one thousand years, with the exception of the Jenkins Years between 9 and 14 NE. Each ruling member of the Walker line has likewise been a fully trained Sith Lord and Grand Master of the Imperial Order of the Sith. =Emperors= Josh Walker 42 BNE - ? NE Emperor Walker, known later in life as Darth Taral, was the first emperor of the Galactic Empire and the progenitor of the Walker dynasty. He is also the founder and first Grand Master of the Imperial Sith Order, which started out as a purely Korribanosian Order. He was generally well liked and respected by the citizenry, his administrators, and his allies. Walker famously embraced a powerful incarnation of the Force called The Darkness, which ended disastrously. After his recovery, Walker stepped away from the Imperial throne, and indeed any position of power within the Empire. It is during this time that he founded the Imperial Order of the Sith and took on the name of Taral. In early 15 NE, after over five years of being a private citizen, he was asked to return to the throne. After much deliberation, he agreed, ruling the Empire for several more decades before his death. At some point after returning to the throne, Taral married Sith Lady Darth Aeris and in 20 NE, the two had a son, Draco. Draco Walker 20 NE - ? NE Draco Walker (Sith name unknown) was the only child of Darths Taral and Aeris. He is the 5th emperor of the Galactic Empire (after his father, David Jenkins, Jenkins' replacement, and finally his father again) and the second Walker to take the throne. He eventually became Grand Master of the Imperial Order of the Sith. He was succeeded by his daughter, Domina. Draco inherited the Empire during a particularly uneventful period and his reign was relatively peaceful. His most important contributions were in the growth of the Imperial Sith Order, paving the way for it to one day become incorporated into the Galactic Empire, despite his father's insistence that it remain a Korribanosian institution. Domina Walker 47 NE - 142 NE Empress Domina Walker was the daughter of Draco Walker and the granddaughter of Darth Taral and Darth Aeris. She drew a great deal of influence from her grandmother, a Nightsister hailing from the Old Galaxy. Domina often times wore robes and headdresses inspired by traditional Nightsister garb and was routinely seen with tribal facepaint in the Nightsister style. A natural pioneer in the same vein as her grandfather, Domina sought to expand the Empire far beyond its borders, which had stood static for over a hundred years. Early in the first decade of the Empire, an expedition was sent out to explore the Unknown Regions. Drawing upon those old charts, Domina set out further forces, taking the first steps toward incorporating the mysterious region. Her reign and the following two centuries would be later known as the Imperial Expansionist era. Eltanin Walker ? NE - ? NE Little is known about Empress Eltanin Walker, daughter of Domina Walker and granddaughter of Draco Walker, though she is known to have taken the Imperial throne at least two decades before her mother's death. Why Domina stepped down is currently unknown. Eltanin's major historical importance was her legislation officially incorporating the Imperial Order of the Sith into the Galactic Empire. Her great-grandfather, Darth Taral, would likely have been unhappy with this decision, as he founded the Order as a Korribanosian institution separate from the Empire. Most, however, supported the decision and saw the Imperial Sith as being comparable to the Jedi Order in how it interacted with and, to an extent, served the public. Vartan Walker 248 NE - ' Vartan Walker, a.k.a. Darth Lycan, was one of the Empire's most famous emperors. So devout in his Sith beliefs was he that he had the entire seat of government moved from the Imperial Palace to the Sith Temple several kilometers away, from which he ruled the Empire and headed the Imperial Order of the Sith as Grand Master. He took over as Emperor in 277 NE after the death of his father. In 307 NE, the Sith Temple, serving at the time as the Imperial Capital, was attacked by members of the nearby Jedi Temple on the orders of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, who was convinced that the Imperial Sith were positioning themselves to take over the Empire and eventually, the rest of the galaxy. This three-year conflict would come to be known as the Jedi Rebellion, a war which changed the face of the galaxy forever. At the end of it, the Jedi had been defeated and Darth Lycan began incorporating those entities left too unstable to stand on their own into the Empire. Tragically, Lycan's eldest daughter, Arika, who was to succeed him as Empress, had assisted the Jedi in infiltrating the Sith Temple and Lycan was forced to try and execute her for treason. He was eventually succeeded by his younger daughter Selene. Though it is believed he died sometime in the mid-300s NE, he actually managed the rare accomplishment of spirit retention. Even after his physical body failed, his powerful will and strength in the Force allowed him to remain within his animate corpse. He was locked away in the deepest levels of the Sith Temple and, over the centuries, served as counsel for countless Emperors and Grand Masters. 'Selene Walker 283 NE - ? NE Empress Selene Walker was the youngest daughter of Darth Lycan. Her older sister, Arika, was actually first in the line of succession, but due to her role in the start of the Jedi Rebellion, Arika was executed for treason. Selene was much more like her father than her sister had been; she was equally as devout to the Sith ways and during the war, led a multitude of campaigns against the Jedi Coalition as a Sith General. When her father's physical body died sometime in the mid-300s NE, she made the decision to contain his reanimated corpse in the bowels of the Sith Temple; Lycan still had a great many supporters within the Empire's ranks and she felt that the knowledge that he was still in any way alive was a threat to the internal stability of the Empire. She still held her father in great regard, however, and regularly sought his counsel. She also kept alive his greatest endeavors, chiefly the unification of the galaxy under the Imperial banner, which was completed during her reign, and the complete eradication of the Jedi Order that had so grievously betrayed them. As was tradition, Selene was a trained Sith Lord, and a powerful one at that. By the time she was made Grand Mistress, she had mastered the rare and dangerous art of Sith Sorcery. She stands as one of the most powerful Sith in the Walker line, though after the conclusion of the Jedi Rebellion, she led a fairly uneventful life. [[Hiero Walker |'Hiero Walker' ]] 901 NE - 993 NE Hiero Walker was the Emperor who served in the years leading up to the Empire's Millennial. Sadly he died just seven years prior to the big anniversary. He was succeeded by his grandson, Raxus, whose father, the heir to the throne, was killed when Raxus was only 6 years old. Hiero was a strong Emperor and a powerful Sith Lord. During his time as Grand Master, he was known to be exceptionally strict but never unfair. He was unwavering in his beliefs and was very well-respected. Raxus Walker 963 NE - ' Raxus Walker is the youngest Walker to ever take the Imperial throne, doing so at the age of 30 following the death of his grandfather, Hiero. A Sith Lord trained by well-known Yautja Sith Master Darth Yaegar, Raxus is extremely skilled, though uncharacteristically reserved for a Sith, so much so that many Sith doubt his true abilities. Though his former Master defends Raxus's power, many view him as merely coasting on his family name. He has yet to demonstrate his true skill for anyone other than his Master. Many on the Imperial Sith Council openly mock and belittle him, regardless of his position as Emperor. Due to his youth, it was decided upon his grandfather's death that an interim Grand Master would be put in place to preside over the Council until such time as Raxus has earned the rank of Sith Master. This Grand Master, Darth Alban, served on the Sith Council for over three decades before his promotion. Raxus has yet to prove to him that he's prepared to take on the responsibilities of Grand Master. =Other Family Members= 'Arika Walker 277 NE - 307 NE Arika Walker is considered a stain on the Walker family history. She never took to the Sith teachings and, though she achieved the rank of Dark Knight, never had any real ambition to go higher. She cared very little for the Sith or the Empire despite the fact that, as Emperor Lycan's eldest daughter, she was heir to the Imperial throne. Very little is known about Arika; she has been very carefully swept under the historical rug for the shame she brought to the prestigious Walker line. Although the full details of her life may never be known, historical consensus agrees on one thing: Arika fell in love with a Jedi Master. It is believed that she and the Jedi Master overseeing the Korribanosian Jedi Temple carried on a secret affair for a number of years. When orders to attack the Sith were issued by the Jedi Grand Master, her Jedi lover came to her for help; she then provided the Jedi with access to a number of secret entrances into the Sith Temple. Fortunately, the Jedi were no match for the Sith and Imperial forces within and the attack was beaten back within the day it was launched. Arika was somehow found out and, after a speedy trial, was found guilty of high treason and executed. Her father, who had presided over the trial personally, was heartbroken and forever changed by the decision to put her to death. It's entirely likely that this contributed to his later condition which left him clinging to his dead and decaying physical body long after he should have become one with the Force. Ilyria Fader 265 NE -''' Ilyria Fader (née Walker) is the wife of Stonewall Federation Chancellor Keller Fader and the estranged younger sister of Emperor Vartan Walker. Though she completed her Sith trials and was awarded the rank of Dark Knight, she chose to walk away from the Sith and instead marry and settle down. She harbors no ill-will towards her brother; however, Vartan has completely disowned Ilyria for marrying into the Fader clan, which has held extremely strong Jedi ties throughout the centuries. He blames his sister for his eldest daughter Arika's negative attitude toward the Sith and the Empire. '''Darth Tenebrus ? NE - ? NE Darth Tenebrus (birth name unknown) was a celebrated Sith Lord in the decades leading up to the Empire's Millennial era. He was the younger brother of the Emperor and Grand Master, but did not live under his elder sibling's shadow. Sometime prior to the mid-960s NE, Lord Tenebrus thwarted an assassination attempt on the Emperor, dueling and defeating three Jedi Masters single-handedly. Darth Tenebrus was a member of the Imperial Sith Council. =Turners= [[Iriana Walker|'Iriana Walker']] 895 NE - 980 NE Iriana Walker (née Turner) was an Imperial Grand Moff who was eventually courted by and married the Emperor, Hiero Walker, who was actually 6 years her junior. The two produced at least one child, a son. She is the grandmother of sitting emperor Raxus Walker. Iriana was a powerful woman in the Empire despite her inability to touch the Force. She commanded the respect of everyone around her and continued to serve the Empire well into her 70s. She died at the relatively young age of 85 of undetermined causes. Rumors abound that she was assassinated but in the twenty years since her death, such claims have never been substantiated. [[Darth Nix|'Sofia Turner']] 955 NE -''' Sofia Turner, a.k.a. Darth Nix, is a Human female Sith Lord from Korribanos. Like many Korribanosian Sith Lords, she sports traditional facial tattoos. She is known to be a supporter of Emperor Raxus Walker, though whether because of personal conviction or loyalty to another Korribanosian is unknown. Incidentally, as her great-aunt was his grandmother, she is the Emperor's second cousin once-removed. =Faders= '''Kadin Fader '289 NE-' Kadin Fader is the son of Ilyria Fader and Keller Fader, the nephew of Emperor Vartan Fader, and the cousin of Arika and Selene Walker. Kadin, like his mother, is estranged from his uncle, the Emperor and Sith Grand Master. He is a Jedi Padawan during the time of the Jedi Rebellion. His status at the end of the war is unknown, as is his allegiance during the war. Appearances *The Xtal Crisis RP (first appearance) *Attack on Korribanos RP *Jedi Convocation RP *The Killik War RP *An Emperor Alone *Operation Hammer Down RP *Organization Crisis (Pt. 1&2) *Third Jedi Convocation RP *Sith Acolyte training RP *A Dark Awakening *The Oncoming Storm *Jedi Rebellion RP (upcoming) *Into the Future *Songs of the Imperial Jedi }} Category:Imperial Leadership Category:Imperial Sith character Category:Galactic Empire Category:Walker family Category:Historical Families